Surat Beramplop Biru
by naninuneno
Summary: Naruto menitipkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru kepada Sasuke, surat yang harus Sasuke berikan pada Hinata, jika Naruto tidak bisa menyampaikan isi surat itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto.


**Surat Beramplop Biru**

Sasuke memandang sebuah amplop biru yang baru saja diberikan oleh sahabatnya, "Ini apa ?" tanyanya, menatap sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Pria berambut pirang bermata biru itu menjawab ringan, "Tentu saja itu surat. Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh begitu?"

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang tempat sahabatnya itu sedang berbaring, "Untukku? Buat apa kau menulis surat untukku, Naruto? Seperti sudah mau mati saja." Katanya.

Pria yang sedang berbaring itu, Naruto, kembali menjawab ringan, "Tentu saja bukan untukmu. Itu untuk Hinata. Dan ... aku memang sudah mau mati."

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, "Jangan bicara begitu, bodoh. Kau akan menemukan donor yang cocok, melakukan operasi transplantasi, dan hidup sehat." Ucapnya tajam.

"Ya ... ya ... ya ... tapi aku bisa saja tidak bertahan hidup sampai menemukan donor yang cocok, kan?" balas Naruto, masih dengan nada yang ringan. "Lagi pula ... siapa orang hidup bodoh yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"Aku mau. Orang tuamu mau." Jawab Sasuke cepat, dia mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sehat mati hanya untuk menggantikan diriku." Balas Naruto tak kalah cepat, kali ini dia sudah melupakan nada santai dalam suaranya. "Sudahlah ... aku tidak mau membahas hal itu. Kembali ke topik semula." Katanya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Naruto, baguslah, dia pun tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut, "Jadi ... surat ini untuk Hinata? Lalu ... kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Surat itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau aku ... yah ... kau tahu lah." Jawab Naruto, kembali menemukan nada ringan dalam suaranya.

"Memang apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah menduganya.

Naruto berdecak, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Ya ... ya ... aku tahu deh. Paling isinya pernyataan cintamu, kan?" ujarnya.

"Diamlah, teme." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat rona merah di wajah sahabatnya itu entah mengapa membuatnya senang, rasanya sudah sangat jarang dia melihat wajah itu dipenuhi emosi bahagia atau ... malu, "Ya ... baiklah ... aku mengerti. Aku harus memberikan surat itu pada Hinata kalau kau mati, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, wajahnya berubah serius, "Kau harus menghiburnya kalau dia sedih, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tenang saja ... aku dan Sakura akan selalu menemaninya. Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikan langsung kepada Hinata?"

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat meredup, "Aku takut." Jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Apanya yang kau takutkan? Takut dia menolakmu? Tidak mungkin. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat menyukaimu."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Justru itu yang aku takutkan. Aku tahu Hinata menyukaiku, kalau dia tahu kondisiku sekarang, aku takut Hinata akan sedih."

"Lalu, kalau kau mati dan dia mengetahui perasaanmu saat itu, dia tidak akan sedih? Begitu?" balas Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihatnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau egois kalau begitu." Balas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam, "Aku tahu aku egois, tapi kalau belum menuliskan surat itu dan memastikan Hinata tahu perasaanku, aku tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang." Ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah kembali bicara, kali ini dengan sedikit merajuk, "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Surat itu kan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu aku benar-benar bisa sembuh dan tidak perlu menjadi orang egois seperti yang kau bilang."

Sasuke menghela napas, kehabisan kata-kata, "Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah." Katanya akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah langkah gontai, dia tidak tidur semalaman. Naruto menghadapi serangan kemarin malam, dia harus menemani ibu sahabat kentalnya itu sementara ayah Naruto, Minato, bolak-balik entah untuk apa. Kondisi Naruto baru stabil sekitar pukul 3 dini hari, dan Sasuke hanya sempat tidur satu jam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Alhasil, dia pun sudah menguap berkali-kali sejak tiba di sekolah.

"Sasuke.., kenapa wajahmu ngantuk begitu? Kau kurang tidur?" Tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke sampai di bangkunya.

"Hn..., begitulah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia segera menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau ngapain saja memangnya semalam?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke membuka matanya sejenak, tetap dalam posisi menelungkup, "Ke rumah saa... aaa... kitt..." Jawabnya diakhiri dengan uapan kantuk.

"He? Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini mengernyit bingung.

"Naruto." Balas Sasuke, mulai malas dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang mengganggu usahanya untuk tidur.

"Naruto? Sakit apa?" Sekarang giliran Hinata, yang duduk di sebelah Sakura, yang bertanya.

Mendengar suara Hinata, Sasuke seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, dia tidak boleh asal menjawab sekarang, salah bicara, bisa bisa Hinata tahu tentang kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Oh iya ya..., Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai dirawat." Tambah Sakura.

"Jadi Naruto sakit apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata lagi, mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata, dapat dilihatnya ada kecemasan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hinata, "bawaan lahir, tubuhnya memang gampang sakit dari dulu." Jawab Sasuke, mengeluarkan pernyataan setengah bohong yang sudah dikarangnya kemarin malam jika ada yang menanyakan perihal Naruto.

"Eh? Penyakit genetik?" Seru Sakura heboh.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat wajah Sakura yang berlebihan, "bukan...Cuma sakit biasa, dia memang sering demam, tapi tidak ada penyakit yang berbahaya." jawabnya.

Kini Sakura yang mendengus, tapi karena kesal, "ah...kalau begitu jangan bilang bawaan lahir dong, Sasuke. Aku kira Naruto sakit yang berbahaya atau semacamnya." Katanya.

"Syukurlah kalau Naruto hanya sakit ringan, aku sangat berharap dia segera sembuh. Rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada dia." Kata Hinata, terdengar nada lega dalam suaranya.

Senyum Sasuke yang sempat mengembang karena Sakura tadi mengendur, entah bagaimana ekspresi Hinata jika tahu yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana ekspresinya jika harapan yang baru saja dia ucapkan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk terwujud.

"Yah...semoga si Dobe itu cepat sembuh, aku sudah mulai kangen dengan dia." Ucap Sasuke tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, menghentikan obrolan pagi mereka.

Begitu Sakura dan Hinata sudah kembali ke tempat mereka, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tasnya, pikirannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang dia selipkan di buku bahasa inggrisnya, sesuatu berwarna biru yang diberikan Naruto padanya kemarin malam, dia menghela napas dan membatin, 'kau dengar itu? dia ingin kau cepat sembuh. Cepatlah sembuh dan berikan surat itu sendiri padanya.'

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang, dia sudah di depan rumah sakit dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Dia memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaan Naruto pada mereka berdua, terutama Hinata, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kedua temannya ini akan memaksa untuk menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit, dan ketika mereka melihat Naruto, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan tahu tentang Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata, tidak usah terburu-buru begitu...aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu Naruto." Seru Sakura yang berusaha menyejajari langkahnya dengan Hinata.

Seketika Hinata memperlambat langkah kakinya, wajahnya merona, dan dia berkata, "a...aku bukannya tidak sabar ingin bertemu Naruto."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "sudahlah, Hinata, tidak perlu malu begitu..., kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja, kau harusnya sudah tidak perlu malu menyangkut perasaanmu pada Naruto." Katanya.

"Sakura-chan..., aku tidak menyukai Naruto." Cicit Hinata, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau memang tidak menyukainya, tapi mencintainya." Balas Sakura tertawa jahil.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura, sebelum Hinata benar-benar seperti udang rebus." Akhirnya Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara.

"Baiklah, baiklah...," ujar Sakura.

Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, kini dia yang tersenyum kecil, "kau juga harus jujur pada perasaanmu, Sakura." Katanya.

Seketika Sakura tersentak, "hei...ap...apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus jujur pada...hmpft...," perkataan Hinata tertahan dengan bekapan tangan Sakura pada mulutnya.

"Hehehe..., Sasuke-kun..., tidak usah mendengarkan ucapan Hinata yang tidak jelas ini ya." Ucap Sakura panik, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti situasi di depannya hanya menahan senyum geli, 'andai kau tahu Sakura.' Batinnya.

"AAHHH...," Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak. "Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi menjijikan begitu?" Serunya. Sakura segera menarik tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"Habisnya kau tidak melepaskan bekapanmu pada mulutku, aku kan susah bernapas." Balas Hinata, "lagi pula aku juga tidak mau melakukannya jika tidak terpaksa, telepak tanganmu asin." Tambahnya sambil menjulurkan lidah yang dia pakai untuk menjilat telapak tangan Sakura.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendengus, hampir saja tawanya pecah jika dia tidak melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menatapnya sambil berurai air mata. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju wanita berambut merah itu.

"Eh..., Sasuke?" Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan dari Sakura dan Hinata yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi, dan jika Bibi Kushina sampai menangis, pasti hal itu sangat tidak biasa.

"Sasuke...," Lirih Kushina begitu Sasuke tiba di hadapan ibu temannya itu. Sasuke menunggu mulut Kushina membuka kembali, dan kalimat selanjutnya yang Kushina keluarkan sanggup membuat lututnya lemas seketika.

.

.

Sasuke menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Danau tempatnya dan Naruto sering bermain sejak dulu, tempat mereka akhirnya mengajak Sakura dan Hinata ke sana dan menjadikan tempat ini semacam tempat bermain mereka.

Sebuah getaran pada saku celananya membuat pemuda tampan ini merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sumber getaran itu, handphonenya, dia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera pada layar handphone itu, "halo?" sapanya.

"Kau sudah di sana? Yakin ingin memberikannya sekarang?" tanya orang di seberang telepon itu, Sakura.

"Ya, dia sedang menuju ke sini sekarang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus di sana, sih?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, mengatakan alasan yang sama yang sudah dia ucapkan pada kekasihnya itu, "karena di sini tempat kenangan aku, kau, dia, dan...Naruto."

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang menghela napas, "yah...terserah kau sajalah, tapi kau jadi merepotkanku tahu tidak?"

"Maaf kalau begitu, Sakura, tapi kau tetap harus melakukan tugasmu dengan benar, ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Balas Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." Balas Sasuke sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Belum juga Sasuke menaruh handphonenya kembali ke saku celananya, sebuah suara sudah mengagetkannya, "Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu, "Hei, Hinata. Akhirnya kau datang."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat." Serunya, menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Hinata menatap amplop itu dengan bingung, "ini...apa?" Tanyanya, meski begitu dia tetap mengambil surat itu.

"Baca saja...," Suruh Sasuke, menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Dalam hatinya membatin, 'semoga kau senang sekarang, Dobe.'

Sementara Sasuke berjalan semakin jauh, Hinata masih terus menatap surat yang kini digenggamnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya, dan perlahan dia mulai membuka amplop itu dan membaca barisan kata yang tertulis di kertas dalam amplop itu.

_Hinata,_

_Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sebelahmu, aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu, dan aku sudah tidak bisa menghapus air matamu. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menghapus air matamu, jadi...kumohon, jangan menangis._

_Hm..., mungkin boleh menangis sedikit, tapi sedikit saja, karena aku akan sangat sedih kalau melihatmu menangis._

_Hinata, aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu, tentang perasaanku. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama kupendam. Perasaan yang sudah sangat ingin aku utarakan. Namun, selalu gagal karena aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkannya dan menghadapi jawabannya. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu, Hinata._

_Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak mengutarakannya padamu, maaf karena aku membuatmu merasakan kebingungan sendirian. Maaf karena aku justru mengungkapkan perasaan ini ketika aku sudah tidak bisa lagi disisimu. Aku memang egois, tidak mau melihatmu sedih, tapi tetap ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku. Maafkan aku untuk itu juga, Hinata. _

_Hinata, aku memang tidak bisa menemanimu dan menjagamu selamanya, karena itu aku tidak memberitahukan padamu tentang perasaanku lebih cepat, aku ingin kau mencintai pemuda lain, yang lebih sehat dan pantas untuk mendampingimu, tidak sepertiku. Karena itu, hiduplah, Hinata, kenanglah aku sebagai sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, tapi carilah masa depanmu yang lebih cerah, dan...berbahagialah._

_Naruto_

Tanpa sadar air mengalir dari mata Hinata, membasahi kertas yang kini masih dipegangnya, dia terduduk di rumput, terisak.

"Hi...Hinata...kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Seru seseorang yang tahu-tahu duduk di hadapan Hinata. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dari kertas dalam genggamannya, saat melihat orang itu, isakkannya semakin keras, "kau bohong...," serunya.

"Eh?" Gumam orang itu bingung.

Dengan sedikit terisak, Hinata berkata, "kau bilang kalau aku membaca surat ini kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamaku, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menghapus air mataku, tapi sekarang kau di sini, dan kau baru saja menghapus air mataku. Kau bohong, Naruto."

Orang itu, Naruto, membelalakkan matanya saat melihat surat yang Hinata pegang, "HEEE? Dari mana kau dapat surat itu?" tanyanya histeris.

"Tidak penting aku dapat dari mana, yang mau kutanyakan adalah kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku sendiri, dasar bodoh." Seru Hinata.

Naruto tertunduk, "kau tahu kan aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih dengan penyakitku." Katanya.

"Tapi kau sembuh, kan? Kau dapat donor yang cocok. Dan sekarang sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak operasimu yang sukses, dan kau masih tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Wajah Naruto semakin menunduk, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara, Namikaze Naruto." Perintah Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya cepat, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat wajah itu memerah, sangat merah, lebih merah dari wajahnya jika sedang malu.

Naruto berkata cepat, "karena aku malu. Aku selalu malu jika melihat Hinata, aku selalu gugup dan suaraku selalu bergetar dan terbata-bata setiap kali aku ingin mengungkapkannya."

Kali ini wajah Hinata ikut-ikutan memerah, "Na...Naruto...," Ucapnya.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, maafkan aku...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Seru Naruto lagi, wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah sekarang.

"Na...Naruto...," Ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto terlihat menelan ludahnya, "aku...aku...aku mencintai Hinata." Serunya.

Wajah Hinata kini semakin memerah, ganti dia yang menunduk.

"Hinata...," panggil Naruto. "Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku, maukah kau mengatakan perasaanmu juga?"

Hinata mencicit, sangat pelan, "aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Balas Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku mencintai Naruto-kun." Ujarnya keras, hampir berteriak.

Naruto menatap Hinata, Hinata balik menatap Naruto. Keduanya kini lega telah menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Nah..., kalau begitu kan jadinya lega." Ucap seseorang yang sebenarnya datang bersama Naruto tadi.

"Sa...Sakura...," Ucap Hinata kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini juga?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke yang menyuruhku membawa Naruto ke sini." Jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Jadi ini semua ulahnya Teme. Dasar." Ujar Naruto setengah kesal.

"Bicara apa kau, Dobe? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Gara-gara aku kau bisa bersama Hinata sekarang." Ujar Sasuke yang tahu-tahu muncul dari balik semak-semak dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Heh, Teme, bukankah kita sudah membuang surat itu? Kenapa tahu-tahu sekarang ada lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terbatuk sedikit, "memang iya, tapi aku minta Sakura menulis surat cinta baru untuk yang menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata. Habisnya aku kesal, kalian ini sudah tahu kalau kalian saling menyukai, tapi tidak juga mengungkapkannya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi..., ini bukan tulisan Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata, menatap surat yang masih dia pegang sekali lagi, dengan seksama, "memang kata-katanya tidak seperti kata-kata Naruto, sih." Tambahnya.

Naruto merebut surat itu dari Hinata, "coba kulihat." Dia pun membaca surat itu, lama-kelamaan wajahnya semakin suram, "Perkataan macam apa ini?" teriaknya begitu selesai membaca surat itu.

Naruto tersentak, sadar ada aura hitam yang ditujukan padanya, dia mendongak dan seketika menjadi ngeri.

"Perkataan macam apa, ya?" Seru Sakura, dia sudah mengusap kepalan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke segera mundur, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Eh..., tidak..., ini kata-kata yang bagus kok , Sakura, maksudku aku pasti tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata sebagus ini." Seru Naruto, panik.

"Kemari kau, Naruto." Seru Sakura naik pitam.

Naruto segera berlari dari kejaran Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menyerah begitu saja, sehingga mereka berlari-larian di lahan itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua orang itu, hingga tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas usaha kalian berdua, aku doakan semoga kalian cepat menikah. Daahhh...," Seru Naruto, sambil berlari menggandeng Hinata.

"Na...Naruto...perkataan macam apa itu?" Seru Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Dia hendak mengejar Naruto lagi ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahanya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang, mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sudahlah...biarkan Naruto bersama Hinata, dan kau...di sini bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah.

.

.

*FIN*


End file.
